The EroKawa Christmas
by Mystic Rains
Summary: Gifts are far more trouble than they're worth at LME.
1. Maria, Kyoko, Ren, Kanae & Chiori

**Setting: Almost a full year after the Happy Grateful Party. After the release of the Cain Heel movie, and Tsuruga Ren's involvement in it. Not much else has changed.**

Chapter 162:** Ero = Erotic & Kawa = Kawaii/Cute**

**Thank you Runa for gently scolding me over my grasp of the English language T.T and I hope this is balm for Toyoko's exam and cliffhanger wounds  
**

**

* * *

**

"Well if I had to pick, I would want Santa to bring me…" Kanae paused thoughtfully, taking a moment to really reflect over her co-worker's question, "…a full acting contract." The other two nodded in agreement as the tallest actress continued to unwrap the neon pink Christmas lights. "I'd be too busy to do something as stupid as _this_, and I would never have to wear this horrible shade of pink again." She threw the cords around the fake evergreen haphazardly, lighting its plastic pines in the classic LoveMe(tm) shade. What about you Amamiya?"

Sitting on the wooden bench in their personal locker room, Chiori lazily fished out the decorations from the "Merry Mission" box and tossed them onto the tree with a soft, continuous underhand. "I'd want all those stupid holiday variety shows to get cancelled." The chubby cherubs and glitter pink ornament balls landed crookedly upon the branches, expressing just how much she cared for the President's task. As long as they stayed stuck, it was good enough.

"I can't stand the cheesy American Christmas songs and all those stupid idols wearing Santa and elf outfits..." Chiori quickly recanted, spotting out of the corner of her eye the light frown the other girl had gained. She sputtered in her haste. "E-Except Bo! Bo was a really great Santa this week!"

Amamiya sighed in relief as rushed praise banished Kyoko's pout. It was easy to forget that her considered senpai also worked as a giant costumed chicken as well as a femme fatale high school bully. The mystical butterfly actress always came into mind as she watched her senpai.

Now that everything was set up, the plot could start. She looked towards Kotonami. Seeing Kanae's inconspicuous nod, Chiori launched into the plan. "And you, Kyoko-san! What would you want for Christmas? It's your birthday too, isn't it?"

"Me?" Bringing her finger to her chin in reflection, Kyoko carefully avoided pricking herself with the holiday needle. A long trail of cotton candy colored popcorn spun around her, neatly threaded and ready to be wound around the tannenbaum. "It is my birthday, but I don't want anything…"

"You have to want _something_," Kanae admonished, looking frustrated. "Every time we go out, you always look at things for me. You never say you want anything for yourself."

"That's because I love spending time with you Moko-san. It's fun to shop for you!" Kyoko piped childishly, causing the other to blush.

"What about plans then?" Chiori asked quickly. After spending months together, she knew it was better to divert the topic before Kyoko got into the pattern of fawning over her best friend.

"I don't have any plans, except school work, Amamiya-san." Kyoko paused again, "Well…I may help out at the restaurant. It tends to get busy around the holidays."

Amamiya lobbed the last ornament on the tree, and began brushing the pink glitter off her hands. It fell like candy snowflakes onto her matching lap. "How about we all go out for Christmas then?" She invited casually. "We can all celebrate your birthday together."

"Really?" Kyoko's eyes became wide and excited, as she looked from Chiori to Kanae and back again. "You wouldn't mind coming out? Would you really do that for me?"

"Of course we would," Moko replied with an indignant huff. She and Chiori gave each other knowing sideways glances, both secretly pleased. "I may have to go in for a shoot in the afternoon, but we can do something at lunc-SIT!" Kyoko froze in mid-step as Kanae pointed to her with her brows furrowed. A bone-crushing hug was quickly averted as Kyoko obediently returned to her original spot, imaginary tail wagging in barely contained pleasure. "We'll just have to deal with all those lovey-dovey couples walking around, but if…"

As if the piece of the string served as a conductor, the dyed popcorn pieces shriveled into burnt black ash, one by one falling to the invisible electricity of hate. Malevolent smoke began to swirl above the girl, as black Kyoko demons began to erupt from her body. The newest LoveMe member slightly recoiled, as Kanae simply watched as the murky storm collected.

"Onee-san!" A wavy blond child collided into the violet-black mass, evaporating the heavy cloud before it could really manifest itself around the room. The young girl wrapped her small arms around her honorary sister's neck, grinning brightly all the while. "I knew I'd find you here. Guess what!" Kyoko barely had time to breathe before Maria continued, unaware and too excited to wait. "I've come here to tell you to pack up your things! You're going with me for Christmas!"

Kyoko contorted her body, trying to kindly free herself of the near ten year-old's firm hug around her neck. Maria held on tight, like a golden hair boa squeezing around its prey with love.

"I didn't hear anything about the President wanting us to work this Christmas."

Kanae looked at Chiori for confirmation, who nodded her head in agreement. "We don't have any jobs the rest of this week."

"Not you," Maria coolly rebutted, looking at the new LoveMe member with little interest. Without being properly vetted, the young girl held all women with suspicion, especially those around her future husband or older sibling. "Nee-san is coming to America with me!"

"_What?" "Huh!" _"_You're taking her to_ _America!" _The three voices overlapped, mixing into each other but all expressing the same emotion.

"Of course! Dad said I could take you to Disney World with me on Christmas. We can celebrate your birthday at Cinderella's castle!"

Finally free of her "younger sister's" vice lock, Kyoko went from mildly asphyxiated to heavenly euphoric in the same time it took for the dark cloud to dissipate.

"_Cinderella's castle? **The **Cinderella? We can go into her castle…and actually meet her?"_

Maria clapped her small hands to Kyoko's own, smiling at her sister's twinkling eyes. Chiori overtly glared at the President's daughter, as Kanae could feel the self-confident bubble burst within her, knowing that her best friend's present this year would never reach the approval of an international trip to see a Princess's life-sized castle. She had lost even before the two girls revealed their joint gift – a ticket to the smaller, closer, less elaborate Tokyo Disney.

"Dad's booked us to have dinner with her that night, where we can see the fireworks and have dessert at the round table."

Kanae watched the sparkles in Kyoko's eyes erupt in ecstasy.

"Don't you have schoolwork to make up Kyoko?" Amamiya quipped. A mini Chiori floated over to the daydream; promptly popping the dream bubble over Kyoko's head, and spilling a rush of tears. "Plus," the actress added, giving the tiny intruder a piercing look, "we just made plans for that day. I don't know who you are, but you just can't barge in and take our senpai."

Kanae and Kyoko looked at Chiori with a surprised glance. Maria usually visited the LoveMe locker room, but apparently Chiori – only a part-time LME actress and rarely in the building, hadn't seen the young girl with her President Grandfather.

Maria took Kyoko's arm and squeezed it possessively. "Onee-chan is Onee-chan. I'm more important to her than some kohai." Maria snapped back. "In America, Christmas is about family. So our plans are more important than your lame idea." Chiori's eyes erupted at the insult as Maria looked up at Kyoko, putting up her most adorable pleading face. "You'd rather be with me Nee-chan, right?"

"No, she wouldn't." Chiori marched over to Kyoko's left side and pulled her up by her other arm. "Kyoko would prefer to be with her _friends._ Not some brat…and the sight of some stupid bugs won't scare me."

Maria put away her set of South American tarantulas, obviously annoyed at the lack of screaming her two favourite pets usually brought. "I'm not a brat, you no talent hag."

"No talent hag? I knew how to act at half your age!" Chiori tugged at Kyoko again, but Maria remained firmly attached to her other arm.

"So you're old, too." Maria said snippety, looking away with a triumphant smile.

"Old?" Amamiya's face morphed, twisting into the dangerous Yumika character she embodied so well at the side of Natsu. "Go find your own friends you little…"

"Chiori, you might want to calm down." Kotonami said quickly, cutting into the argument and pulling the Soft Hat actress to her. "_Takarada_s are always passionate."

"Wait…_ Takarada…her?" _Chiori asked quickly, looking from her fellow LoveMe member to the erratic President's granddaughter. Maria returned her look with narrowed eyes.

"Maria-chan…" Kyoko said softly, brushing away the animosity in the room and bringing the attention onto herself, "...as much as I'd love to go, I can't. I do have to go to school to make up all the time I've missed, and I can't get a passport."

"But Onee-chan…I don't want to go away without you." Eyes filling up with tears, Maria buried herself into Kyoko's chest.

"You don't have to…. I heard from a little birdie that you were going to be with your Dad this Christmas, so I brought you some gifts early. This is your going-away present."

Pulling out a tiny hand-made key chain out of her breast pocket, she laid a miniature voodoo doll of herself into Maria's small palm.

"I put some of my hair into it." Kyoko carefully placed the tiny voodoo doll into Maria's hand, and looked straight into her hazel eyes. "When you're lonely or need me, you can tell me and I'll hear it."

"Oh Nee-chan…" Maria's voice shook, including the doll in a hug. "I love her!"

"And," Kyoko said suddenly, pulling back from the hug, "I've more..."

Positioning herself in front of her locker so that she wouldn't show more of its contents than was necessary, Kyoko pulled out several relatively flat boxes, one stacked upon another, almost as tall as she was. Wrapped in festive glittery paper, she set them in front of the excited child. Kyoko handed one to Maria, who looked too pleased to return to the previous matter.

"This is for Christmas. I know your grandfather won't let you see the film, but I think you might still like this."

Tearing away the wrapping paper eagerly, Maria squealed as she caught sight of the tell-tale black trench coat and scarf of the nefarious Eclipse Killer, the most talked about horror film in the last decade. The entire outfit, from the miniature hair gel to the worn out boots rested neatly inside the box, including the predatory face mask.

"It's Ren-sama's Actor X outfit! You're amazing Nee-chan!"

"Open this one next."

As Maria poured over the multitude of new masks and wardrobes in each of the boxes, she careful stacked the outfits in a neat tiny pile. Picking up the original box, Chiori held the miniature ensemble up to the light, taking in the mastery of the perfect stitching, and her senpai's amazing attention to detail. Even the trench coat's scent seemed genuine: a blend of cigarette smoke and fear.

Kanae held the dangerously aloof Tsuruga mask in one hand and its scaled matching cigarette in another. She muttered about her friend's craziness as she rested the toy smoke against the doll's mask, letting it dangle between his lips.

"And this is for your birthday…"

"ONEEE-CHAN!"

The mask and cigarette clattered to the floor, followed by the miniature scarf and black wrapped jacket. Luckily none of the pieces were damaged, but the three stunned girls paid no attention.

Kyoko became unsure of her workmanship as she took in the shocked faces. Still, she took the newest doll in her hand and nervously edged it closer to Maria.

"He was a bit of a rush job, but I wanted to give you this before you left. This is Ren-sama version 2.0. He's five inches taller to match the height you've grown this year Maria-chan. All those clothes you have are fit to this version of Ren-sama, plus I've made new versions of your previous outfits as well. Everything is in extra durable material, and I think he's closer than Ren-sama version 1.0."

Kyoko took the nearest mask from the bench, a pouty puppy expression, and placed it over Ren-sama's face. The attached puppy ears fit perfectly over his scaled head. Maria scooted closer to the doll, holding her hands out to hold it, and Kyoko adjusted the Ren arms so that their hands would almost touch each other.

Clearing her throat, Kyoko positioned the doll between her and Maria, clearing her throat as she tilted the doll over. Though her impression of Ren was impeccable, none of the girls could have ever imagined the famous actor of saying such a line. If it hadn't been to Maria, the line would have sounded too romantic for Tsuruga Ren.

"**Oh Maria-chan, would you deny me the small pleasure of spoiling you?"**

Maria's face went from lightly pink to a tomato red, as she stared at the doll. Her lips moved, but nothing came out but a high pitched squeak.

"Kyoko, don't you think you should have dressed him?" Kanae rebuked, looking at the doll's bare pectoral muscles and long bare legs. "I don't think he'd let anyone see him like…um...that."

"Well Moko-san, right now he's in swimsuit-mode."

Kyoko turned back to Maria, who was still staring at the doll, star-struck. "Although he's not perfect, he's waterproof. Meaning you can get him wet if you want to bring him into a pool while on vacation."

"Really Nee-san? Won't it damage him?"

"Nope. Here, let me show you."

Blindly fishing for another mask with one hand, she reached into her locker for a bottle of water. Opening the drink with a few quick twists, Kyoko carefully positioned the miniature Ren over a magically appearing towel. She slowly began to pour the mineral water onto his well styled hair and broad shoulders, as if under a relaxing spring waterfall. Each girl watched transfixed as the rivulets ran down his face and well-developed bare chest, contouring to the muscular build that defined his unforgettable physique.

Bringing the Emperor of the Night smile close to Maria's face, Kyoko strained her voice to sound like Setsuka's overly-charming brother, the night she assumed he drowned in the shower.

"**Would you like to join me?...** Maria!"

Realizing what was about to happen, Kyoko made a dive for the red-faced girl, letting the doll clatter to the floor. Kanae, catching on just in time as well, caught the overheated pre-teen as she collapsed, making sure to carefully lower her to the ground.

"Maria! Maria!" Kyoko fanned the unconscious girl with a nearby script, unsure why her eyes spun.

"What were you thinking? She's only 10!"

"What do you mean Moko-san? He was just teasing her, like brothers and sisters do."

"That's not the way siblings tease! What would make you think of _that_ as brotherly?"

"What else would it be Moko-san?"

"Ah mo!"

Curiosity striking the cat, feline ears popped into existence. "Kyoko…" Chiori asked curiously, making her way to the fallen toy and putting it back to his feet. She stared at his amazingly chiseled chin, and ran a finger over the remaining wet spot. "How realistic is this doll?"

"As realistic as I could make him. Why?" Kyoko responded half-heartedly, lightly tapping the young heiress's unconscious face.

"Oh…just interested." Chiori dragged her hand lower and lower, until it tapped the very elastic that kept the doll clothed. Peering back to see whether the other girls remained distracted, Chiori gently tugged at the elastic band.

Noticing that the band wasn't giving way, the actress pulled harder and harder at the cloth, which stayed stubbornly pinned to the doll's figure.

"What's wrong with this thing?"

"In such company, don't you really think I should keep my trunks _on_, Amamiya-san?"

The sudden apparition of the number one actor in Japan made Chiori jump to her feet, and take a few steps away from the doll and its inspiration. His infamous smile was on full force, and Kyoko's warnings rang in the actress's head.

"Ah, sorry Tsuruga-san." Amamiya blushed. "I was just amazed at Kyoko's workmanship and wanted to take a better look."

"It _is_ quite amazing." Ren said calmly, looking from the half-naked scaled model, to its creator. All too aware of the smile, Kyoko the terrified chipmunk went from concern from Maria, to concern over herself. Ren's gaze became much more pointed as he spotted the tiny animal hiding behind pink overalls. "Ogling me again, Mogami-san?"

"_Chip chip chip chip chip (Please call it **observation**.)"_ The furry faced forest creature spoke, fur puffed up in instinctual fear.

His manager, also appearing as if in mid-air, caught sight of the discarded masks. Capturing his attention immediately, Yashiro quickly spotted and picked up one of the more interesting masks. He stared at the loving Ren facade with apt attention, taking in the warmth and tranquility the small actress-artist managed to capture and paint. The fuzzy image that Yashiro attempted to imagine his charge with, the one where Ren accepted Kyoko's confession of love, finally depixilated. Fireworks went off at his success.

Maria sluggishly woke from her shock, taking in the twin Ren's in front of her. Making the connection from the tiny toy to the full sized actor, she promptly went limp again, fainting into Kanae's expectant arms.

"I'll take her." Ren said smoothly, standing up to his full height and carefully scooping the tiny girl off the floor. Maria limply rested against him, cheeks still burning embarrassment. "We were just about to see the President anyway. I'll come back to pick you up Mogami-san. Let's go, Yashiro."

The manager reluctantly piled all of the Ren-sama's outfits and face masks, making sure to take the time to quickly file each expression away in his memory bank. Amazed at the sudden increase of facial expressions his mental library had just experienced, he picked up the doll last and made his way behind his charge. The door slammed with finality, and the three listened as their footsteps died away.

"That smile _is _scary." Chiori said with a relieved sigh, once the two men had departed with the tiny girl. "I never understood what you meant until now Kyoko-san."

"_Chip chiiip chip. (I told you!)" _Kyoko chirped, clinging onto Moko's pants leg like a security blanket.

"Why were you trying to look anyways?" Kanae asked with a calculating look to Chiori, trying to shoo Kyoko away in the meanwhile. "I didn't think you were the ecchi type."

"I'm not ecchi." Chiroi rebutted, slightly annoyed. "I was just curious. If Kyoko-san could act in such a way, and buy such ero-kawa underwear unabashedly…"

"Wait? ero-kawa underwear?" Kanae's brows arched up in bewilderment. " Like those stupid lingerie sets you see at the mall?"

"Well of course." Chiori looked confusedly from the furry mass to the person obscuring it. "Kyoko said she was buying them for a friend."

"But I'd never wear something like that... Was she buying it for you Amamiya?"

"Of course not! _I'd _never wear such lewd, indecent underwear! "

"Then if it's not for me…or for you…_what is she talking about Kyoko_?" Moko's eyes glinted like angry stars, as she looked down at the wildly quivering chipmunk. Kyoko's tiny squeaks grew louder, as she scampered to the door, just dodging Kotonami's grab. "You're supposed to be my _best friend_. What aren't you tell me?"

"_Chip chip chip chip chip chiiiiiiip!"(I'm sorry Moko-san! I couldn't tell anyone!)_

"_Do you have a new best friend I don't know about? Have we been replaced? " _Kanae's stomp shook the room, making the paralyzed pet jump with each step.

"_Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip chip chip! Chip chip chiiiip chip chip chiiiiiiip!" (Of course not! Moko & Amamiya are my only friends!)_

"Then those man-eating panties were for you, Kyoko-san!" Chiori gasped.

"_Tell us who you've been hiding." _Kanae said darkly, peering at Kyoko's watery golden eyes, wet with terrified tears.

"_Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip" (Noooooooooo!)_

Knocking lightly, a calm masculine voice floated in that halted all three girls in their tracks."Mogami-san, are you ready?" The door opened a crack, just enough to allow the ground-dwelling squirrel to make her quick escape.

"_Chip chip chiiiip chip!" (_Bye Moko-san, Amamiya-san!)

* * *

Gathering her courage, Kyoko stepped out of the elevator, following Ren into one of the lower LME employee garages. Swallowing hard to wet her throat, she spoke for the first time in his presence. The sound came out soft and unsure, as if testing the atmosphere around her.

"Thank you for the ride, Tsuruga-san."

Walking a few steps behind, Kyoko eyes rested on his designer shoes that glided in front of her. She welcomed the quick escape, but the fact that her senpai remained silent didn't escape her. None of her demons were going off, but there was always the potential for danger.

"Where is Yashiro-san? I thought we were going to dinner tonight."

Ren's feet stopped, and in response, so did she. The silence hung for only a moment, before the actor responded in an enigmatic voice. He didn't turn to face her, which was worrying, but his tone was casual, almost relaxed.

"He decided to take a taxi tonight Mogami-san."

"Oh no! It's too cold tonight! Was it because of me? I'm sorry for taking his ride!" She imagined the poor manager standing at the taxi line, tinted blue, shivering like an icicle in the winter breeze while all the city's taxis passed him without a second glace. Turning about face, Kyoko just missed the glint in his eyes as he turned to her. "Let me see if I can go catch him!"

"Don't worry Mogami-san. I already called him a taxi, so he didn't have to wait. He already left."

Before she could take a step, a strong arm swept her back, pulling her into his warm chest. His breath fell hot over her ear, as the voice she imitated so well came back to haunt her.

"**So will I be your dinner?"**

"_Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!"_

_

* * *

_

**_Author's Note:_**

"**That's not the way siblings tease" Really Kanae, who're you to give advice about banter between siblings?**

**What do you wish Ren said to her at the end? His last line was hard to write.**

**Wow this got long. Longer than I meant. I've been working on an angst second chapter on Checkmate, and BFTOT is kinda on hiatus, probably until after the holiday season. Or Kyoko does something in the canon that really inspires me.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	2. Sho & Yashiro

"Sho-chan! Mimori hates you! Mimori hates you so much! Why won't you come? It's almost Christmas! Couples are supposed to be together!"

The blond musician pulled the cell phone away from his ear, repeatedly pressing the volume button until it was at the minimum level. Even barely above mute, her syrupy sweet pleas found a way to jar his delicate eardrums. If he were in a worse mood, he would have scolded her, but there were bigger fish to fry. He didn't have time to be distracted, not when the plan was already underway. He couldn't let this year end up like the last.

* * *

"Sho-chan! Mimori loves it!" Nanokura burst through the studio door as she usually did, running to the couch where her lover lay. He lazily thumbed his way through a magazine, absorbed it its fawning review of his Christmas single. A pop music magazine showcase that catered to teenage girls was just what he needed. He wouldn't let people forget him while he was overseas.

"Down Pochi." Sho casually drawled; stopping the busty model in her tracks. He slowly turned the page, not bothering to look at her. "It's just a promo shoot."

The front page was one of his favorite shots, since it was building more hype than his other album covers. His bare chest was crisscrossed with black bows and ribbons, where he sat leaning against a Christmas tree. His confident smile and well positioned present was enough to send girls into a tizzy. All the buzz shows were talking about his dangerous charm and risqué look. The fans said it made him look "too good to be real" and "the ideal man;" it was the perfect cover to his impromptu December album. The limited edition life-sized posters were already sold out. There was no way she'd miss it.

"Not that, silly! The bracelet! Mimori loves that you got her a Christmas present! It's a little silly, but Sho-chan is such a good boyfriend!"

The tinkle of small charms caught his attention immediately. She happily shoved her dainty wrist in front of him, shaking the fine jewelry like a successful bounty on a treasure hunt.

"What?" Fuwa threw the magazine on the floor as he flipped himself over on the couch. He took her wrist, pulling her closer and looking at the golden links carefully. "What are you doing with this?"

"Mimori found it! Mimori saw Aki-san trying to hide it but Mimori got to it first."

"That's not…"

Sho's tongue stuck in his throat, looking at the buxom model in front of him. How the hell had it come here? Why hadn't LME delivered it to her? He wanted to yank the bracelet from her pale wrist, but there would be immediate repercussions. Pochi would start to cry. He hated when she cried. Plus he'd have to admit who the charm bracelet was really for.

The long black her and wide childish smile were so similar. The complexion were even. Their mannerisms were almost the same. That's what caught his attention at first. Sho was sure that if she knew him better, the pin up teenage model would make a perfect replacement. Of course this version had a much better chest, but he missed those unique eyes. Ones that shone with the same glimmer as the golden bracelet.

"That's not yours until Christmas." Getting to his feet, Sho turned the bracelet on her arm and went to untwist its clasp. "Give it to me. Now I need to get you something else."

"But Sho-chan!" She pulled her wrist to her breasts, pouting reluctantly. Even if the piece of jewelry wasn't her taste, it was the only gift the musician had ever given to her, and it was obviously extremely expensive. Mimori's face mixed with stubborn determination and a childish sadness. "It's mine, right? It's for me. Why does it matter when I get it?"

"Pochi. Return it." Sho's face darkened as he extended his hand.

Mimori whined, retreating from him. She shuffled herself back to the door; he followed.

"Mimori…" Fuwa warned, his voice lowering as a sign of danger. "But it's for Mimori…"

"**Nanokura**." She shivered as his gray eyes grew stormy. He never said her family name unless he was really annoyed. "Don't call me that Sho-chan…"

"Then give it to me. Now."

Taking the charm off viciously, Mimori took the present and threw it at the musician with all the force she could muster. Sho caught the gift against his chest .

"You're not getting your Christmas gift this year!" She took a couple random pieces of sheet music and threw them at him. "Mimori will never talk to you again!" Grabbing the jewelry box the charm bracelet came in, she threw that at him too for good measure. The baby blue box hit his arm and landed right side up. The princess tiara glittered up at him accusingly. "She doesn't even like you!" Swinging the door open and shutting it just as hard, the girl was gone in a flash.

Shoutaro Fuwa stood in the middle of the musician lounge, surrounded by the remains of Mimori's tantrum. He turned around, eyes narrowed and blood pumping; unperturbed at her fit, but at the returned gift. The musician examined the jewelry, making sure of its perfect condition. There were diamonds in the high heel charm, giving it the appearance of being see through. The pillow charm had a tiny green emerald in the middle of it. The ruby studded apple had a golden bite taken out of it. The platinum swan glittered.

He pocketed it as soon as he heard the door reopen.

"Pochi, it's not-"

"Agencies usually return unmarked gifts Sho." Aki Shoko stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. A large company envelope was tucked beneath her arm. Seeing the papers and gift box on the floor gave her all the confirmation she needed. "We do the same thing, otherwise you'd be buried in presents. I had it forwarded back here, rather than back at the office."

"But she doesn't need that type of protection." Sho snorted, shoving a hand in his occupied pocket. "She's not even a star."

"Apparently she's gaining ground sooner than you thought, Sho." Shoko held the large manila envelope out to her charge, who took it with an angry grab. "She even has a Mio fanclub. You can see it in the company's reply."

Ripping the envelope apart rather than reopening the top, Sho pulled out the sheets of paper one by one. He threw away the Dark Moon fan club application. He tossed away the usual company response letter and its pre-addressed envelope. He even almost crumpled the last sheet, before he realized the texture was different than the other pieces.

(1) The glossy 5x7 head shot slipped out of its sheath and he raked his eyes over it. There was almost nothing left of the childhood friend in the professional photograph. She didn't have the wide smile, but his eyes went straight to her soft lips anyways. Her dye job and short haircut framed her face alluringly, instead of the cheerful way her old pigtails used to do. Even the shirt reminded him of her metamorphosis.

Her signature was her own, however shakily, tidy and elegant at the bottom. A star rested over the top where usually a heart would be. Apparently a heart was beyond her now.

He used her notes extensively in middle school, which helped him to just get by in the major subjects, so he knew her handwriting. When he had started he had autographed everything by hand too, so he even understood the cramping her tiny hand must have went through to write her name imperfectly.

Why the hell did he have to tour Taiwan now? He'd never make it back before Christmas and her birthday. There wouldn't be any other time to give it to her without causing a scene or suspicion. It was supposed to be the perfect plan. An anonymous gift that could only be from him.

He would have to wait for next year. Not that it mattered of course. He was just gloating over how much extra income he could spend. It's not like Sho Fuwa wanted to see her, even if it was the only Christmas they ever spent apart. Even if the show-biz world was a solitary place. Famous celebrities didn't need company from their childhood...

He thumbed the swan's silhouette.

* * *

Once her temper tantrum tapered off to a more manageable sniffle, he brought the phone back to his cheek.

"I have plans, Pochi. I'm famous. Who cares about Christmas? I don't have time to fly over whenever you want to see me."

"But Sho-chaaaaaaan!"

He jerked the phone away as her wails started up again. Grimacing rather than responding, Sho pressed the end button and snapped the cell phone shut. There was no use talking to her, especially if she broke into tears. She had been depending on that too often lately.

Something needed to be done about Pochi. She always thought she was his girlfriend, but there was no way he'd settle on anything less than number one. Didn't she see the way her popularity polls were falling whiles his continued to rise? There was only so long a cute face and a nice body could carry you in the show business world, and Nanokura Mimori was reaching her shelf life. Replacement for _her _or not, Fuwa Sho could not be seen with a has-been.

"Your girlfriend didn't sound too happy." The taxi driver chuckled, peering back at his passenger from his driver's mirror. Sho grunted unconcernedly and looked outside the taxi's window, watching the falling snow. He fiddled with the unwrapped bracelet subconsciously, holding it up to the light and checking it for the umpteenth time for damage.

"Don't worry. Once you surprise her with that, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Yeah...maybe..." The blond sighed, leaning against the cold glass. He shoved her present in his pocket, but continued playing with its melancholy symbols. Gentle fingers twiddled with every precious jewel, each well designed curve and edge. Every fairy tale it referenced had been her favorite at one point or another. Cinderella. Snow White. Princess & The Pea. His Ugly Ducking.

_The Ugly Ducking. _Not _**His **__Ugly Ducking._

She _was _his, but to call her an ugly duckling would suggest she had become a beautiful swan. And that was impossible.

A stupid idea, really.

It's not like she's a model like Pochi.

Or as mature and well endowed as Shoko.

The gift was only to give her the beauty she lacked. The great Sho Fuwa appreciated all his fans. There was no other reason. He could have thrown the damn thing away, and it wouldn't matter to him. Sho wouldn't go out of his way for _her._

"Here we are, sir. LME."

Handing over more than three times his fare, Sho stepped out of the taxi and in front of his agencies' rival's building. The large LME statue sat illuminated in red, underneath a light dusting of snow. The glass lobby windows stood sturdily, showcasing the elaborately ornamented lobby and empty secretaries' desk. The lights were dim, making the tree, hanging lights, and wreaths even more impressive in the winter wonderland's backdrop. Even if he wasn't the Christmas type, the decorations impressed him._

* * *

He played at the ribbons on top of the gift box, tugging at the bow but holding himself back from fully unwrapping it. His mom loved him, but he didn't want to test her temper so close to Christmas morning. She was still strict. And when she wasn't, Father would be._

"_Mother! Mother! I want a gift! Why do we have to wait?"_

"_Because Shoutaro, it's not Christmas yet. Right now we're having a birthday party. It's Kyoko's turn to open her presents. After she's opened her gift, you can open some of yours."_

"_No Fuwa-san. I don't mind waiting." The pig-tailed girl bowed in her work kimono. In her excitement for the Christmas party, she hadn't bothered to change out of it after she finished baking. He ate the creamy puddings and succulent desserts almost as fast as she made them. "Please, let Sho-chan open his gifts first."_

_Looking at her bright eyes and overly large smile, Sho's whiny pout dissipated. He turned around, making sure not to face her as he crossed his arms stubbornly._

"_I can wait. Just open your gifts Kyo-chan..."_

* * *

Barely anyone was around, which was useful because he didn't want to be seen. Only one employee seemed to be around, and the suited man was already chatting with his taxi driver.

Pulling up his collar to block the bitter wind, Sho walked confidently to the glass doors. Surely once he was in, he'd be able to find her and toss over the trinket. No matter her hate, there was no way she wouldn't love the stupid thing. Sho had picked out every charm for that exact purpose. Her love of fairy tales would trump her hate. It had before and it would again.

"_She'll forgive you…forgive you…"_

"Oh, who cares?" The musician muttered under a white cloud of breath, glaring at his closed fist. The indentations of the charms dug into his skin, reminding him of his task.

Making his way to the door sensor, he stood on the door mat and waited for the building's entrance to respond. The doors didn't move. Blinking in shock, Sho shifted his weight from one leg to another. Still, nothing changed.

_Why were the doors locked?_

**Dong. Dong. Dong.**

The shock of the tower's bell hourly bell chime caught his attention. Pulling up the sleeve of his coat, the late hour that shined back hit him like a punch to the gut.

_How the hell had it gotten so late? _

Pulling back a bit, he looked up at the upper office windows. They were mostly lit. And there were people in there. If people were still working, she was probably working too. Her personality lived for work. She wouldn't celebrate her birthday. No one probably even knew it was her birthday. Even the stupid, long-legged freak wouldn't know her as well as he did.

He wouldn't be surprised if she came in on Christmas, waving her card key and a mop…

"Wait! WAIT!"

* * *

Yashiro sat in the backseat, beaming to himself in pride. Now that he had such a good image of Ren's love struck face, the Christmas holiday suddenly felt much brighter. Following Valentine's Day, it was one of the most romantic holidays around. Never one for Christmas music, he caught himself humming it as soon as he stepped into the taxi.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

Everything was finally picking up speed. Although Ren hadn't said anything, the relationship between him and his kohai had never been the same since the near car accident. Whatever Setsuka Heel & Cain Heel were supposed to be, it was a game changer. Now that he knew that Kyoko had seen _that_ look, there was definitely going to be progress.

_Tell me baby_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year_

_It doesn't surprise me_

Who knew? Maybe next Valentine's day she'd get a kiss from the person she was really supposed to be with? There'd be no distractions this year. How obvious of a sign could there be?

_I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying, 'I love you'_

"WAIT! STOP!"

_I meant it…_

Breaking him out of his reverie, Yashiro looked outside the window and reeled back in shock, throwing himself against the other taxi door and knocking his glasses askew. Fuwa Sho pounded on the window, catching him and the driver by surprise.

_Now, I know what a fool I've been_

If this was Fate's response to his question, Ren was in much more trouble than even he expected.

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again_

Once the taxi rolled back to the sidewalk, Yashiro hesitantly lowered his window. The blissful dreamy smile was immediately replaced with a serious, non-nonsense glare. He'd never spoken with the musician face to face before, but he had heard enough from Kyoko that the spoiled little heart-breaker would never make it to the top of his Christmas card list.

* * *

"Thanks…You?"

Sho recoiled at the ice cold glare that the manager wore. The swirling snow was nothing in comparison to the frigid look that guy wore. Shoko had _never _looked at him with that expression. His insides froze, and the ego he so finely fed and grew shrank to a more manageable size.

"May I ask why you're banging on my window?" Yashiro's voice was curt and to the point. Perfectly professional, Fuwa felt the waves of disdain without the hatred that Kyoko looked at him with. "I'm looking to go home."

"Bu-bu-but why?" Sho's voice stuttered, sounding strange even in his own mind. Who was this alien? How could anyone look so normal yet be so frightening? "Why are you taking a taxi? I'm sure that pretty boy bastard has a car."

"If you've come all the way here to insult my charge, please leave." Somehow, impossibly, the look went from frigid to absolute zero. The hairs on the back of Sho's neck stood up perfectly, and froze into fine threads of crystal glass. "I don't know what kind of manager you have, but being in front of LME on Christmas Eve is not good for whatever image you're trying to pull off."

Red rising to his face, Sho's cheeks blushed harder than the cool December night could diminish. The intensity of his look slowly lost effect as the celebrity's trigger temper began to slowly crank back into place. It was enough to make his voice, at the very least, less shaky.

"I'm not here for him! I'm here for her!" Sho took a deep breath, and tried to lower his voice, to make it sound more polite. "Look...just let me borrow your card to get into LME. I'm not here to cause anything."

"Why would I help you?" Yashiro drawled unconvinced. "I haven't forgotten the sexual harassment you committed on Valentine's Day, Fuwa-san."

Threading itself into a poison tipped arrow, the term "sexual harassment" went straight from the manager's mouth to the musician's heart. Freezing up like a block of ice, Yashiro continued, eyes narrowing more and more in loathing.

"I've deal with spoiled little boys like you since I started in this industry. But I have to admit Fuwa-san, you certainly take the prize. Using such a good girl like Kyoko-chan takes a certain type of brass, but to steal her innocence again and again, I can't help but think you have no bottom."

"But..."

"You're as low and as desperate as a boy can get."

"Wait a..."

"Who uses their childhood friend like that?"

"Shut up for a sec-"

"And now you're asking me for help with that?"

"I didn't use her!" Sho banged his fist against the window's edge, hard enough to bruise his hand but not enough to scare the older man into relenting. "You don't know either one of us."

"I know people _like _you Fuwa-san." Yashiro replied back coolly. "Once you broke into show business, you threw her out like trash. That's called using someone_._"

"She knew why I was coming! I had to become a star. And once I did I couldn't have her around me!" Sho fiercely shut his eyes and jerked his head in a furious shake of disagreement. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if a girl like her was around me? She would have been torn apart!"

"Don't pretend you were doing it for her sake. YOU didn't want it to look like you were hanging around a _plain girl." _The color drained from Sho's face, as the truth struck him in the face. He stopped shaking and looked straight into the brutal manager's hateful glare._ "_You were blinded by your success. You used her because she believed in your success when you didn't. You wouldn't have made her come if it weren't like that. You needed someone to boost you as you tried to get discovered. And Kyoko is nothing but supportive of the one she cares about. And now, she has people just as supportive of _her_."

"I'm supportive! I haven't done anything to hurt her career, right?" His voice went from angry and determined to high pitched and cracking. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was just here to see her. "I'm here, right? I know her past. I know her faults and fears. I know her more than anyone! I bet you don't even know…"

"That it's almost her birthday? Of course we do. And what, you're here to take her out to dinner? To give her a present? To wish her Merry Christmas and a Happy 18th Birthday? We were there last year. Where were you, Fuwa-san?"

The face the musician wore was an expression that Yashiro never thought the musician could wear. It wasn't a face of anger. Or shock. Or even contempt.

His handsome face morphed into something much younger, much more innocent than Yashiro had thought the number one Visual Kei musician could ever wear. He looked worn, lost and nothing like the arrogant bastard that could use his childhood friend so flippantly.

Twinkling like a fallen star, the bracelet dropped into the car's backseat as the musician turned and bolted. Putting his head out the window, Yashiro watched the tall blond take off without another word, without so much as a half-hearted rebuttal. The long, bright red coat fluttered behind him as the teenager turned the corner, and disappeared.

_Fuwa…he's really just a child…_

Although he'd never said it, Kyoko was really like a little sister to him. Her mannerisms were so close to his sisters that it was an automatic connection once he had gotten to know her. He wanted the best for Ren and Kyoko, especially the more he heard about her and the past life she had to live. Telling off the reason for her heavy past hadn't been the victory Yashiro had expected. It had left a bad taste in the back of his mouth.

Looking down at the car seat, Yashiro hesitantly picked up the bejeweled bracelet by one of its ends. Each of its princess charms still glittered, pristine and beautiful in the Christmas light.

A small cursive loop caught his eye, behind the tiny platinum swan. Bringing it to eye level, his throat tightened as he read the elegant font.

_For Kyo-Chan

* * *

_

Nervously tapping at the closed restaurant door, Yashiro was caught by surprise at how quick Kyoko's tiny shadow appeared. She slid the door partly open with a polite smile, which widened to a more relaxed smile as she spotted the evening visitor.

"Yashiro-san! What a surprise! Please, come in!" She went to slide the door fully open, but Yashiro caught the edge and kept it still. Judging by the lights, there were still some visitors to the restaurant. The only proper thing to do would be to pass along her present and be on his way. Last thing he needed was witnesses. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to tell Ren about the whole ordeal yet.

"I'm sorry I can't stay Kyoko-chan. I know it's not your birthday, but I wanted to drop by and deliver this to you."

"Yashiro-san!" Her golden eyes welled up with unshed tears as she took the bracelet from his gloved hand. He stood uncomfortably at the door of the Darumaya as Kyoko ran her fingers over each of the charms.

"There's Ophelia! Snow! Ella! Penelope! Oh Yashiro-san…this must have been so much…I can't accept this." She held the charm bracelet back for him to take, but Yashiro cupped his hands around hers, and closed it around the present.

Although the musician was an idiot and selfish, Yashiro knew that showing up at his childhood friend's place of work was a hard decision for Fuwa. If nothing else, he could do this.

"It's specifically for you Kyoko. It has no other home than with you. And you shouldn't thank me particular-"

The shock of her arms around his frame surprised him, as small budded tears trickled down her face. He tried to balance from the sudden force, but failed in the slipperiness of the sidewalk. As they both tumbled, Kyoko held onto him for a few extra seconds. She didn't fully realize who she was hugging, which was the only thing that kept her from screaming her apologies.

"Kyoko, where did you go?"

"Mogami-san?"

"Kyoko-san, who's at the door?"

As Yashiro readjusted his glasses, his face went white as snow.

The two LoveMe girls and his own charge stood at the edge of the door, each holding their respective jackets and scarves. The fact that they all wore their respective overcoats and shoes meant they couldn't have entered much sooner than he had come. Soon enough in fact that they must have overheard the gift giving, judging by the three angrily twinkling sets of eyes upon him.

"Need help _Yashiro_…?"

"_Chiiiiiip!_"

* * *

**(1)If you go to TinyURL and follow it with "244zlz4", you can see Kyoko's publicity photo**

**If you don't recognize the glare, read the Volume 11 Omake synopsis.**

**Ella – short for Cinderella**

**Snow – Snow White**

**Penelope – (Pea-nell-o-pea): I figured that was a good name for the princess in the Princess & the Pea. **

**Yay! Just in time for Christmas! Thanks Runa for checking so quickly!**


End file.
